Lost and Found
by NightShadesSong
Summary: Set in the time after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens return to forks after many years to find something new and strange has entered thier home.
1. Intruder

**_Disclaimer: Cause I forgot, I no own Twilight! I only own me and a few of the non-Twili chars in this story that is all._  
**

She ran fast, far, away, stumbling through the brush tripping over rocks, leaves, logs, her own feet in and effort to escape what she had to leave behind. Her Mind refusd to focus on exactly what that was, something so horrible she couldn't or wouldn't remember in an effort to keep herself from breaking into a thousand pieces. She Ran for hours her blood flowing from the small cuts along her arms and legs, the larger wounds from mind stumbles and refuses to go to that place the same place that holds the reason she runs.

Eventually while night is nearly fallen she comes out into a opening in the trees and there before her stands a house of wood and glass. The structure is huge beautifully constructed by some unknown hand, looking in the windows she sees only lumps of white sheets and covers all over what must be furniture. No one is home this is a good thing for her, no one has been here for a long time by the gray dust resting on the white cloths. She finds a rock not very large but big enough for the purpose she has for it, with blurry vision she attempts to aim for the window near the door. Thump, the rock hits the door instead but on the second try she is rewarded with the sound of glass breaking. The hole in the glass is not very large but she can fit her hand through into the opening to unlock the door from the inside, opening the door she stumbles in her vision even worse in the fast fading light. Her blood leaves small spots on the carpet as it drips from the newest cut on her arm a slice running from her wrist up her arm. The drops follow up the stairs as she goes mostly by feel and into the hallway, to a room large with bright colors and what seems like sprots paraphenalia. Into the closet she finds there a cavernous room full of hanging clothing in zipped up bags, she curls herself into the corner under some of the clothing tight into a ball before her tired shattered mind shuts off.

Her dreams are so strange she can hear thumping and what sounds like cursing from below voices she doesn't recognize, voices that sound of music and worry.

_" Well thats just great, look at this mess you'd think we were far enough away that no one would break in."_

That voice was female and sounded only annoyed rather than truly angry as if the speaker holds the world in contepmt of its being.

_" What is that, it looks like blood but I can't even smell it, could it be paint? I swear if some kids broke in here to vandalize things Esme will be pissed."_

Esme? such a strange old fassioned name, this dream is strange, that voice was loud and amused for some reason. She could hear thumping as if someone was carrying a heavy or perhaps dragging something behind them. She hears a noise like the opening of a door it's close, another door opens she can hear it but there is no light even though is seems so close almost as if it's right on top of her. She is so hot as if she were standing at the mouth of a volcano, it hurts this heat burns along her skin in tiny places, the last thing she hears before sinking under the surface of darkness once more is the deeper voice sounding surprised and worried calling another strange name.

_**" Carlisle!"**_


	2. Wounded

Emmett stared down at the curled up and bloody young woman on the floor, she must have been here for days her wounds smelled infected, the strangest part was while he could smell the infection he couldn't smell her or her blood.

Carlisle came running upstairs followed quickly by the rest of the family to see what had caused him to yell. Being the man that he was Carlisle rushes over to the person curled up on his and Rosalie's closet floor and feels her head looking over her body and checking for a pulse.

_" Get me my Bag, and some water and cloths we have to clean her up and tend these wounds."_

Alice and Bella runs off and are back in an instant with the things he asked for Lifting the small thin girl in his arms effortlessly he moves into his office smiling his thanks to Renesmee and Esme for removing all of the coverings. Laying the girl on the couch against the wall he begins to examine her injuries more closely. She seems to be running a high fever from the infection, most of her wounds are minor cuts and bruises, the one on her arm and wrist being the worst he takes his medicine bag and opens it finding the things he needs, antibiotics and a syringe. He had some trouble getting the thin needle into a vein since the girl was so dehydrated and thin, he couldn't help but wonder how long she had been huddled in that closet or why. Once the young woman's wounds were cleaned and bandaged he looked up to see his family staring at the intruder, Most of them looked very perplexed about something he looks at Edward his eyes inquisitive.

_ " What the problem all of you look confused, we couldn't just leave her she needs our help or she will die." _

The newest voice to the family is the one that replies a strange note in his lyrical voice, he seems confused but also awed.

_" She has no scent, this whole time none of us smelled ehr blood at all the only smell was the infection from the wounds, how is that possible?"_

Nahuel gazed down at the girl completely perplexed the others all nod in agreement with his statement, how was such a thing possible, and what brought the poor tattered creature here?

Carlisle hooks the girl up to an IV knowing that if they don't at least hydrate her all their efforts will have been useless, they still might by the fever rages strong even with the cold fluids entering her veins and the ice packed around her. He smiles up at his wife as she sets by the girl placing her cool hands against the childs neck to help cool the blood going to her brain.

_" Go on now all of you theres nothing more to be done I'll sit with her while everyone finishes with the moving in and cleanup."_

Carlisle smiles at his wifes kind tone, she is always and ever a mother, protective of the helpless and hurt. As the rest of the family walks from the room he sits behind his desk and puzzles the question of her scent or rather the lack of it, he looks at the young woman not cure of what this means or how it will effect his family.


	3. A Name In Darkness

The drip, drip, drip of some fluid is the first found she can hear a strange far off noise, as if she is listening from a distance. She feels cold as if she has slept a long time out in the snow, watching the flakes slowly drift from the sky to the earth around her. Time seems to move so slow her mind doesn't form actual thoughts in the form of words it's more like impressions, concepts of feelings. The room is pitch black, at first she thinks her eyes are closed but her heavy lids blink so they must be open. She turns her head looking for light, but sees none, she breathes in smelling something that is almost familiar, when she tries to place the scent her mind shudders and goes blank. Something must be very wrong if she can't remember hearing a light rustling sound she turns her head in that direction, clothing, her mind gives that much up identifying what she hears. The little hairs along her arms stand up someone is close now, she doesn't understand the darkness, why the person can see without the light. Her mind doesn't help her this time as if it doesn't care, she is remarkably calm, but panic does no good she will learn what is going on eventually. A warm voice breaks into her internal musings, and this is fine it's the hand that touches her that causes her to for some reason recoil from the contact.

" Your alright now, it's ok, you were hurt and managed to get into our house, I'm a doctor I treated your wounds. You've been out for a couple of days since we found you, and we aren't sure how long you were here before that you were in pretty rough shape. My name is Carlisle, can you tell me what happened there must be someone looking for you,  
we could let them know you are safe."

It takes time for her mind to make sense of these words, the name Carlisle sparks the dim memory of heat and discomfort,  
followed by peace. It was the peaceful feeling that kept her calm, she tries to make her eyes focus on at least a silhouette,  
an outline of this speaker but there is nothing. Her confusion doesn't bother her it's as if she is snuggled under a thick blanket, she can't see anything outside of the blanket but it's comforting to be here. She wonders what response to give, finally she just shakes her head, not speaking not really feeling the need to. Another scent invades her senses, this one is different it carries a scent of, feline, her mind gives up another answer. The new voice is less compassionate than the first as if it is bored with the interruption of being here, she can here the buzz of their low conversation not paying it much mind.

" She hasn't spoken can you pick up anything from her mind Edward?"

Strange that picking up things from her mind, she blinks some more trying once more to force her eyes to adjust to any form of light. The second one speaks she puts this voice with the name for future remembrance.

" Her mind is strange Carlisle, it's not so much thoughts as concepts so I can't get much," his voice sounds sad for some reason with his next words. " I think she's blind the primary thing that breaks the surface of her mind the thought of light, she is trying to see but theres no light."

She remains serene, blind it takes some time for the meaning to sink in, has she always been blind, her mind one more shudders as if remembering the past or what she was before this moment is forbidden territory. This should alarm her a small part of her mind recognizes that fact but the blanket over her mind makes it seem alright to not know. The first voice, Carlisle doctor her brain supplies, breaks into her mental wandering once more asking a question of some importance.

" You can't see, the fever must have damaged your mind before we arrived, it will most likely be permanent. Do you know who you are, do you have a name you can remember?"

A vague far off sound reaches her from deep in her mind, a strange voice speaks one word in answer to that question. Her mind bucks and heaves at this intrusion, as if a strong wind catches the blanket her mind hides under trying to get in and under to her. The second voice, Edward her mind adds in, repeats the other voice like an echo as if he heard it speak within her head as well.

" Kitten "


	4. Reflection

**_*Sigh* Twili not Mine just voices in my head mine *end sigh*_**

**(( there will be more for those of you who asked just stay tuned I'll post every day or so as I can so either stay tuned or don't as you prefer.))**

_"Kitten, someone called her kitten, it was in her mind but just the voice nothing else. She's weird Carlisle, I can't really hear her thoughts it's just impressions, every now and then a word will surface but thats it. Perhaps Jasper would be able to help, emotions are more his area of expertise than mine."_

Edward wishes there was more he could do to help but the girl seems to be a puzzle in more ways than one. Carlisle just nods his head turning back to the blind girl her hazel eyes are a mix of green and brown a pretty combination. She is still rail thin they would have to get nourishment into her soon. Jasper wanders in having heard Edwards words and is followed by Nahuel.  
It's strange how Nahuel seems to hover around where this girl is concerned, but thats not the important thing now.

_" Jasper we need you to see if you can pick up anything Edwards says that her thoughts are more like emotions so perhaps you can do better. We know she has been called Kitten but she hasn't spoken and we need t know things to try and help her."_

Jasper listened to Carlisle hearing the wisdom of his words, the girls emotions were muted. He can sense that their words make her curious but it's as if they are on a delay the emotions are sluggish.

_"She is blocking out something or her mind is, it's hard to tell. Wait there something I've said has sparked a memory it's like her emotions are fighting it back not wanting to feel it."_

They all stared at the blind young woman as she gazed back without actually seeing them. One pair of eyes has a different look than the rest, one pair of eyes holds a deeper emotion.

She can smell the newest arrivals their scents are mostly similar cold with a strange tang. One however the last to enter the room smells warm, there is something teasing at the edges of her mind,  
Something familiar in that scent. Her mind bucks and heaves once more she will let that thought go for now, her stomach rumbles and quiet laughter meets the sound. These men they speak in riddles she knows what they say even when they speak so quiet and fast, it's a puzzle to her why she can't remember. She moves to stand but something pulls at her hand, a discomfort that wakes her mind up a little. she feels for the thing the tether in her hand and makes to remove it before cool hands stop her.

_" Don't you can hurt yourself, we'll take it out then carry you downstairs to feed you. We can all hear that your stomach has finally joined your mind in being awake."_

Her mind once more supplies the name to go with the compassionate voice, Carlisle it says, doctor it reminds her. She lets him remove the line in her hand but tries to stand on her own she does not like the idea of being picked up. She takes a few shaky steps forward before strong warm arms scoop her up, the panic is there but she controls it just barely. The other one Jasper, speaks but her mind is sluggish in providing the words. He tells them of her unease at being picked up,  
and soothing feeling come her way, she lets the alien emotions wash over her and reflects them back like a mirror does a reflection.

Jasper had warned them of her panic at being lifted, he was quick to use his calming influence to ease her fears. Something very strange met his efforts causing him to draw in a surprised breath. The feelings he projected came back at him as if they bounced off of her, like a ball rebounding off a wall returning to the hand that tossed it.

_" That's strange, she somehow deflected or maybe reflected what i did, what do you suppose it means Carlisle?"_


	5. Wolven

***Sigh* Twili not Mine just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**(( there will be more for those of you who asked just stay tuned I'll post every day or so as I can so either stay tuned or don't as you prefere.))**

She decided to let them hash out meanings on their own, her input would be useless since her mind has decided not to cooperate at this time. She squirms a bit hoping the warm one will put her down, they had mentioned food and her hunger is starting to get the best of her. The warm arms do not put her down but she can almost sense movement, a strange feeling of moving but going nowhere. She finds suddenly that she can hear and smell more people, this is very strange perhaps the movement was not just an impression but a reality instead. A new voice breaks into her musings a refreshingly female voice, kind,caring, and with a strange tone of underlying worry.

_" Oh she's awake good, i'lljust see about warming up the broth I made, Carlisle said she would need simple foods until her body adjusts to food again. Do we know her name yet, oh dear I'm being rude I'm Esme Carlisle's wife, whats your name dear?"_

Her mind catalogues the name with the voice and scent so that later she can identify the owner. The owner of the warm arms explains about her lack of sight and how she has yet to speak. There is something inside her that quails at his voice a strange reaction, one that both worries her and strangely makes her feel safer. She puzzles through that as the woman speaks letting her mind listen and record while it wanders through the new and interesting information. eventually her mind supplies a strange word but the meaning behind it is clouded and locked away, 'Sworn'.

_" You say her name is Kitten well thats not something you hear everyday perhaps it's a nickname. Well it doesn't matter at the moment we'll just feed her up and get her healthy then worry about names and other difficult topics."_

Esme watched the girl her heart went out to the child, though the young woman doesn't seem to be alarmed by her blindness. She quickly adds a bit of ice to the broth realizing that she heated it too much, she was used to Jake who liked his food right away hot or burning to the mouth. She sets the bowl in front of the girl and watches her slowly spoon the liquid into her mouth, she looks up and smiles happily at seeing Carlisle and the others come down the stairs. Almost all her family was here now the only ones missing were Jake and Nessie but they should be returning from their visit to the reservation any moment. She can see Rosealie sitting on the couch next to Emmett, who is playing a rather gory video game. Rose was still angry about their keeping the girl here, she had wanted them to send her straight to the hospital. Rose had such a hard time dealing with change and letting anyone on the outside have a glimpse in was something she hated. Nahuel was acting strange hovering behind the poor thin girl as if he could sense Rose's animosity and wanted to shield the fragile looking creature from it.

_" Honey we're home, did you miss us?"_

Edward couldn't help but smile as Jake and Nessie walked through the door. After eighty years Jake hasn't lost a bit of his sense of humor, it's the thought coming off the girl that surprises him. Wolven her strange mind supplies as if she knew about Jake, Edward stares at her in surprise, how could she know about that, why was she not afraid. His family looks at him in surprise, they wonder what he heard that would cause such a reaction.

_" She called Jake wolven, she knows somehow, but I can't hear the rest of the thoughts just that word came through."_

She had immediately recognized the scent of the loud man walking through the door, warmth, the woods, and the unique scent that can only mean wolf. The scent is not exactly what it seems her mind thinks it should be as if it's less than it should be. The thoughts are confusion but she does not care what has her attention now is the food in front of her. She quickly finishes the broth her stomach still hungers and loudly makes it's complaint heard, once more there are chuckles at the sound. This time they put something more substantial in from to her something she can at least chew is now in the broth, potato and carrot her mind gives up. She lets the speculation and curiosity of her hosts flow around her not really interested in their confusion. Why shouldn't she know about the wolven when Zan and Na..... her mind explodes with pain and panic as the names sneak under and through her mind.


	6. Obsession

***Sigh* Twili not Mine just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( there will be more for those of you who asked just stay tuned I'll post every day or so as I can so either stay tuned or don't as you prefer.))_**

The Pain explodes within her skull something was missing something so important she could sense that now some connection was broken and it was so important, so vital. Soothing hands hold her head, warm hands keeping her from banging her head against the hard surface in front of her to stop the pain. Time passes and she can hear the others in the room once more, they speculate about what happened. Jasper, she remembered the name to go with the voice now, the only thing he could tell them was that she was in pain and there was nothing that he could do.

_" Shh, shh it's alright please relax, you have to relax it's over now isn't it. Breathe now that's good, calm down don't think of it if it hurts you so, just let it go for now. "_

This voice is calm soothing she listens and breathes slowly in and out wrapping herself in layers of peace. She doesn't have a name to go with this warm lyrical voice no name for the kind warm hands that hold her head from harm. She relaxes her body and shakes her head once he lets go trying to dispel the last vestiges of soreness from her aching head. For a moment there is light it hurts her eyes and stings her head once more but it is quickly gone. Blind once more, she stands feeling her way a bit shaking her head when the warm one wants to help her she really must learn his name.  
She opens her mouth slightly tasting the scents on the air, she can smell everything more vividly this way. Her movement is slow, it stops all together when hard cold arms scoop her up, Carlisle her mind knows this scent now.

_" You must conserve your strength you just woke up let yourself heal. Give it time and go slow we don't want you to have a relapse, your body is fragile still from the fever."_

He was wrong of course her body was doing fine now that she was awake her muscles were stiff and needed working. A small part of her mind shrieks and carries on about his lifting her, she must not like being picked up. She can smell more people in the room a satirical voice cuts in over the low tones of the rest.

_" Why is she still even here, we should take her to the hospital, she's not our concern. Haven't we been through this once already, no offence Bella, I don't want to have to deal with that nonsense again we just got home."_

The woman's voice was annoying to her ears it had music like the others but her emotions make it sound brassy instead of flowing and beautiful. She couldn't help her next thought and a roar of laughter from the one called Edward met her ears.

_~Who pissed in her Cheerios?~_

All the rest looked at Edward in confusion what thought did he catch that would get that reaction? Alice just shakes her head she gets strange garbled visions of the girl but it's like a human child chasing a squirrel around a tree, she only catches a flash of the tail then it's moved around the tree once more. Jasper nudges her and glances at Nahuel who stared hungrily at the young woman held in Carlisle's arms, he looks as if he wants to snatch her away, interesting. Alice ponders a moment thinking that this could be a reason why the girls future is so hard to see, could it be wrapped up with Nahuel? She was fond of her newest brother he had returned with them after a visit to the Amazon. He still feels such guilt over what happened with his mother, but he sees hope in Bella.

_" Well you know I love you all but the poor thing need clothes so I'm off, Come on Bella you can keep me company since Rose seems to be in a snit."_

Bella looks pleadingly at Edward but he refuses to get involved he like a useless man just holds his hands up and shrugs in defeat. With a final glance at the now sleeping young woman she leaves just as Nahuel walks over to Carlisle and relieves him of his burden.

_" I'll keep an eye on her for you and I'll let you know when she wakes up next."_

Esme and Carlisle exchange a knowing glance as Nahuel climbs the stairs with the girl cradled against his warm chest.

_" Here we go again."_

**_(( just a heads up ~ ~ anything between these are Kitten's thoughts in speech form that Wardo can hear))_**


	7. Nightmare

***Sigh* Twili not Mine just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( ok so an explanation to a question asked yes? Wardo = Edward))_**

The dream grabs a hold of her mind and pulls her into hell, she doesn't know where she is but she knows that this place is dangerous. Her sleeping mind recognizes the landscape, somewhere the part of her that remembers everything screams and fights to escape. She can see in the distance a small group of people, two young women stand with four young men. Someone stands off to the side distant but she can feel his yearning and despair he is so lost. She wants to call to them bring them to her but some deeper instinct, some strong survival trait cautions her to silence. There is another watcher in this dreamscape, this one hungers, it hunts her trying to find where she has hidden herself away. The dream changes she can see the forest and her mind screams it begs her to get away from this memory, she doesn't want to know this.

The forest is lush with green life but misty with all the moisture in the air, she walks with Zev he is nervous without the others. It's been four years and still she mourns the loss of her sworn, the pain cuts her deep and the only one who would remember him was Zev. They were among the first to make the vow, and losing Nathan was nearly her undoing. They walk in silence he understands her need for peace, for calm, all too soon that peace is shattered. The sound of a roar breaks the silence, and she knows, he's tracked her down knowing she would be weak. **_"RUN" _**Zev yells at her but she cannot abandon him, she can't lose him too, not like this. So she stays and she fights, and in the end he is wounded, she can see and feel his life slowly fading, and finally she heeds his wish she runs. She runs for such a long time through the forest and up to....

_~**NO**~_ she sits up quickly very awake finally breaking through the dream, covering her face she sobs without sound, her heart breaks once more for that which she lost. Strong cold arms come around her and gather her to a massive chest, her mind for a moment is confused.

_~Pedo?~_

The wisp of a name floats off the scent is wrong and before she can catch the name it is gone once more. The large owner of the cold arms rubs her back gently, making strange sounds of distress himself. This fact amuses her and she laughs silently before pulling herself together grief is a very personal thing for her it is not fair to foist her pain off on others. She pushes out of the stone cold arms and reaches up and up till she can pat a frozen cheek in thanks. She won't sleep again this night for what stalks her waits for her to sleep and dream again.

She carefully stands her muscles tired and atrophied from such little use as she has had for them recently. The giant of a man stands tall waiting for what comes next, her stomach rumbles a complaint and he laughs a wild and free sound that brings a small smile to her lips.

_" Well then little kitten lets get you fed hmm, maybe kitty would like a saucer of milk."_

She sticks her tongue out at the giant and her mind freezes, she can almost see him her sight must be returning. By the faint outline he's huge but something tells her that she knows someone bigger. She shakes her head and keeps moving now is not the time to announce her little discovery, she'll keep it her little secret for now. Walking down the stairs is a tricky thing she has to feel for the next step with one foot. Learning the layout of this house will be hard, she lets out a whoosh of breath as the giant scoops her up with an impatient huff and hurries down the stairs.

_" Well I see sleeping beauty finally decided to wake, how lovely for us, i still say we should drop her off at the hospital and call it good."_

Kitten frowned the owner of that voice was starting to irk her nerves.

_~ Awe she likes me how sweet, I wonder if she knows there a tree growing out of her ass someone should really remove that.~_

She can hear the same roaring laughter from the next room over, wondering absently whats so funny? She feels her way to the kitchen only tripping once, her body hungers for food and not of the liquid variety. She opens her mouth once more and breathes in tasting the air and making her sense of smell stronger. Warms hands grip her about the waist and lift her to a chair, she is really getting tired of being lifted and set about like a doll. The aroma of food stops her mental musings someone made her french toast, she is pretty sure this is love. She quickly devours the lovely treat, she can hear the giant chuckle once more at her scarfing down the food. This time she ignores him and listens to the sounds about her, there is a tv on and she can hear the sound of rushing water. The sound of a trunk on a car slamming shut breaks her out of her musings, she can hear the sound of many bags moving about.

_" Alice you need to go into a program, it's not healthy to like shop like you do. "_

Bella pitied the poor girl sitting at the counter Alice had drug her out on a six hour shopping spree. The horror of it all was nearly too much for Bella, the little whirlwind was a clothes Nazi. She wanted to tell the poor thin girl sitting at the bar to run for her life because.  
Alice having seen that she was awake has that look in her eye that just screams 'let's play dress up'.

_" Oh good she's awake we hit a few sales so I got some wonderful things."_

Alice scurries over to Kitten and pulls her to her feet dragging the blind girl behind her she stops at the small mountain of bags. She holds up a green dress against the girl and smiles, Kitten feels her way along the fabric, the moment she finds out it's a dress she drops it. Alice can only watch in amazement at the girl just drops the beautiful dress and walks away shaking her head in refusal, well they would just see about that.

**_(( for those of you who are confused about how Kitten smells google this "vomeronasal organs" that should help with the confusion.))_**


	8. No Means No Woman

***Sigh* Twili not Mine just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( lol i'm almsot done with the 9 chapters I promised my Tiger I would write so the question is do I continue? or is the confusion just too much and I should just stop?))_**

The great clothes battle had waged for over a week now, she was getting tired of the little pipsqueak fashion nazi. The little nuisance wanted to put her in a dress, **A DRESS**, out of the question. Her eyesight was slowly returning not that any of her hosts knew this she was not sure why but she was not ready to share the news with them. The first morning after her rejection of the short but mighty's first choice was interesting. She had come out of the shower and seeing a yellow dress on the bed she walked directly back into the bathroom and changed back into the pants and shirt she had worn to bed. Why anyone would put yellow on someone with auburn hair is beyond her, her skin would end up looking orange. The little despot was displeased to say the least, the next morning was a repeat of the same, with the absence of her clothing from the day before. This met with a closet raid one of the other girls rooms, she managed to find a nice pair of jeans and a rather nice blue shirt. Again the clothes horse was displeased, there was now the light of battle in the evil little monsters eyes. This went on and on she had dressed in her bed sheets, a bath towel, the window curtains, and the shower curtain. Today the little minx had thrown down the gauntlet, and surprisingly she was enjoying the game with the little clothes tyrant. Today she had to take a bath, there was no shower curtain or usable fabric to be had save another dress unless she tore up the carpet. Smart little pixie, she couldn't help but give a silent laugh, well if thats how she wanted to play the game so be it. She felt her way down the hall and to the stairs keeping up the pretense of being blind, everything was fuzzy now but she could see colors and the general shape of things. As she reached the bottom of the steps the slight murmur of sound stopped for a moment before the large one, Emmett, began to roar with laughter, his voice boomed out to the irate little woman.

_" She's got you there Alice, give the girl some clothes for the love of god we're not nudists. "_

Kitten just smiled sweetly in the direction of the voice and continued on her way to the kitchen for breakfast. She could tell the rest of the family were amused though Esme and one or two of the guys were embarrassed. The stomp of a foot and a huffed breath met her ears and she smiled wider, apparently no one has gotten the better of the little demon before now.

_" Fine I'll go find her something boring to wear, would jeans and a shirt suit your majesty?"_

She laughed silently once more the little tyrant was funny and had enjoyed the challenge as mush and she did. She turned in the direction of the pixie careful not to focus on her face and give herself away, and nodded regally. She can hear Alice, thats the clothes nazi's name, huff up the steps banging doors and tossing things around. In no time she had a neatly folded pair of jeans and a long sleeved lightblue shirt in her lap.  
She felt along the fabric as if she couldn't see what it was and had to feel it with her hands. This was getting annoying she would have to let them know soon about being able to see. She slipped into the comfortable clothing and smiled at the irritated Alice, the game was fun but it was time to make peace. She slowly walked over to the small woman and reached out to hug her lightly then let go quickly, touching was still not something she was comfortable with.

_" See that she likes it, besides you know you enjoyed the little game as much as she did, no one else puts up a fight with you about clothes."_

Kitten looked directly at Jasper actually meeting his eyes and smiled, she nodded her head in agreement of his words. She could see the surprise on his face as her hazel eyes met his topaz ones, she just laughed silently as his next words.

_" You can see, you little minx you could have told us we were all very worried that you would be blind forever."_

Kitten smiled at him in apology letting herself relive the confusion she first felt at the small bits of light that were the start of her returned vision. She didn't want to hurt his feelings he was always so caring and calm. She would have shared more with them but a howling in the distance met her ears, the howling was followed by a enraged bellow from something large and angry. Her feet had moved before her brain was even aware of what was going on, her mind could only panic at the thought of what this could mean. Something inside her was pulling her to the sound of that bellow, something inside recognized what it meant.


	9. Found

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( Chapter 9 This means I have met the deadline given and fulfilled the promise I'm of two minds about going on. This is actually a modified version of a story I have already written I just had to add in the Twilight chars to keep the promise, oh well we'll see where it goes. ))_**

She ran faster and faster, careful to always move toward the magnet that pulled her to a final destination. Her mind raced with one name,  
the name that fit the bellow of rage, Pedo. She was quick even for a human but not fast enough, she pumped her legs faster a pain in her side flared and was dismissed. Strong warm arms grab her pulling her from the ground and trying to contain her struggles. She doesn't have time for this she had to stop him, she had to stop Pedo from hurting the wolves. She glared at Nahuel, a silent warning, a desperate plea for him to take her there. He studied her for a moment then nodded and set off fast to where the beasts faced off.

In the middle of an opening in the trees stood a huge bear, bigger even than the wolves. The wolves didn't know, how could they, they sought to protect their people from this seemingly vicious threat. She squirmed out of Nahuel's arms, just as the wolves launched into an attack against the enraged beast. She saw the huge bears paw with it's long deadly claws move back for a killing blow.

**_" NOooo"_**

Her voice rang out across the clearing freezing both the wolves and the giant bear. The head of the beast slowly turns to her letting out a low whirring sound. She pushed away from a grasping Nahuel, everyone there was stunned by her voice. She would feel guilty about using that particular weapon later, for now she had to stop this nonsense. She extended her hands to the bear, the creature lumbered over to rest it's head in her hands. There was a strange cracking sound and where the bear stood was a kneeling man bigger than even Emmett. He looked up at Kitten with deep brown eyes full of worship, his voice a quietly awed declaration.

_" Chosen, I've found you again."_

Kitten could only nod her head, speechless with the flood of memories of this man. It was as if a dam in her head had burst and a deluge of specific memories washed over her ripping through the barrier that held knowledge of Pedo from her mind. She Glanced around as he stood the wolves were still snarling and milling about threateningly. She sighed knowing she owed then an explanation and that Pedo owed them an apology for the scare. Her brain felt like it was on fire, the pain was exquisite, she motioned for him to speak with the snarling wolves.

_" My apologies, she has been missing for a long time, we lost one of our brothers who was with her. I should have perhaps tried to explain what I was and what I was doing in your territory. She is our chosen her sworn have been searching for her but something was blocking our connection to her. I was able to sense her general direction a week, it was only a brief flash but i have been searching since then. "_

The strong deep voice of the man is soothing to her, she walked over to him and leaned against him. This was her rock this was the thing that Emmett reminded her of, this was the shadow of sensation she felt from Nahuel. She glanced at the warn half vampire and nodded her head in thanks for his aide, she can only hope that there will be more memories released with Pedo here. She watched the wolves melt away into the trees, only one returned Jacob the mate of Renesmee, he did not look pleased.

_" What are you, where do you come from you carry the look of someone of native blood but we know of no other shifters."_

Pedo glanced at the large wolven male and nodded his head, he expected such questions. There were more important answers to be had he needed to ask about Zev. He glances down preparing himself for the answer, and the fallout it will bring, the hazel eyes stare back at him as he begins.

_" Can you tell me what happened to Zev, you are alone and he would never do such a thing. I know it will hurt to speak of it but please Naz and Zan have a right to know. Deja, Whats wrong, Deja..."_

Nahuel rushed to catch kitten before she hits the ground, the questions were too much for her. He snatched her body quick as lightning up and away from the giant shifter, cradling her to his chest. She had a name now a real name he glanced back at the now angry giant while he walked towards home once more.

_" She doesn't remember, we found her hurt and feverish hiding in my sisters closet. She was blind for a while and she doesn't remember anything from before she woke up, today was the first time she spoke. If you follow me Carlisle can explain everything to you in more detail, he treated her wounds he's a doctor so he will be able to best answer your questions."_

_**(( horrible chapter, but I had to make my deadline and I have so now .. well i don't know.))**_


	10. Confusion

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

_**(( I'm gonna attempt to explain the relationship between Pedo and Kitten though her name is Deja now ))**_

Pedo had followed the young man into the house with the glass walls he sat and listened to the doctors explanation of Deja's injuries and healing.

_" Now that we have brought you up to date, we would appreciate it if you would also explain things to us."_

Pedo nodded his head in agreement of Charlisle's request, he walked over picking Deja up from the arms that reluctantly let her go. He sat with her looking like a tiny child in his huge arms, he was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts for the tale ahead.

_" None of us know her actual name, we call her Deja because meeting her for all of us who are sworn to her feels like Deja Vu."_

He knew there would be questions and so he was not surprised when the doctor's wife, Esme was what he remembers her being introduced as, asked the question.

_" You have called her chosen and now call yourself sworn what does that mean?"_

The woman had a very caring voice, and it was a question he expected, he looks down at the still sleeping Deja with adoring eyes.

_" She is our everything, we who have sworn ourselves to her. The sworn can be anything from a mere human, to a shifter like myself, to a human with something extra, and yes even one of your kind. The history and reasons behind the chosen and sworn are lost, no one really knows what we are or how we came to be. She makes us whole those who are her sworn, we would do anything for her, give anything to see her safe, it's like our souls are wrapped tightly around hers protecting it."_

His eyes turn hard for a moment with his next thoughts, not everything sunlight and roses in their world.

_" As you know I am a shifter my form is the bear, I met Deja while she, her friend, and her only two sworn at the time were visiting the reservation. My people are the Osage, and her friend was of our blood, there had been stories in my tribe of the bearwalkers. Such things were only legend, just stories or so it was believed. There was an accident, I to this day still cannot remember the details, the first change is always too full of confusion. She was in danger I could sense it even though she did her best to avoid me while they visited it was not enough. I shifted as we all ran to the scene, there had been a collapse in one of the caves, they were stuck inside. I tore through the rock and made a path so that they could get out, and when it was over the two men that were always with her did something strange. The knelt before her and gave a strange oath, to the horror of my people I was also kneeling, speaking the words without knowing it. Her pull was so strong for me that I bound myself to her without even knowing what I was doing what it meant, she has that effect on sworn her pull is stronger than any other chosen."_

He blinked shaking his head to dispel the memory of that horrible time, digging at the rock with his claws, bracing his back against the ceiling to prevent another cave in. He is interrupted from his memories by the tall blond haired man, this one is dangerous he makes the hairs on the back of Pedo's neck stand up.

_" How is she stronger, I know that she has no scent and she can somehow block out those of us with abilities. Do you know how she does this, and you said other chosen how many are there?"_

Pedo hid a smile, this one thinks like Zev does, did, it will take him and the others some time to get over the loss of Zev. He pushed his grief aside and concentrated on answering the questions.

_" Chosen as far as we can tell are not exactly human, they can be born of human parents but there is something that makes them different. I'm actually surprised that none of you have noticed the other things."_

He stands and carried Deja directly into the center of the room and set her on the floor under an overhead light. He backed away and looked at the others, the answer is quite obvious to him who knows what to look for.

_" Now look at her and tell me what you see, whats different, what's there whats missing?"_

The others are all quiet studying the sleeping girl, she is curled in on herself packed into a tight little bundle. The answer came from the youngest member of the group from where she sat snuggled against the wolven shifter.

_" She doesn't have a shadow, none at all, how is that possible?"_

Pedo smiled at the girl, Nessie was her name if he remembered correctly, she was a halfbreed child of Edward and Bella.

_" You are very correct the chosen have no shadow, there is no answer as to how or why this is possible. There are other differences, she can cause herself to heal faster than normal though this will make her sleep more from the strain. As you also mentioned she can seemingly block out your abilities, the reason behind that is that she is like a mirror in a way though that is not a proper explanation. Thats why so many sworn are pulled to her, she can reflect or deflect abilities and she can also amplify them. One of her other sworn was able to cause plants to grow, when she was first around him this ability woke within him and we were nearly strangled in foliage. Anyway back to your questions, there are as far as we know only seven chosen alive at this time. The numbers are getting smaller because they are being hunted by one of their own kind. I think that this is what led to her being injured and hiding out here, this particular chosen wants her alive for her abilities. She was vulnerable with only Zev by her side, they had killed Nathan her other sworn that was there when I met her. Those two were like the foundation she stood on, thats most likely the reason for her mind shutting down like it did. She will come back in time to what she used to be once I can get a hold of the others we will go, it's not right to involve you in our problems. We had been searching for one of the other chosen she is convinced he is still alive, well it wasn't very clear but he seems to be one of your kind. There is an interference with her connection to him, she can only tell that he is in Europe."_

He had spoken so much trying to explain the situation, these people were probably more confused than when he started. Standing he walked over and lifted Deja into his arms again, her closeness after so long a separation soothes him. He sat once more looking around waiting for the inevitable questions.

_**(( ok then if you have questions you want them to ask just put it in a review and I'll work it in when i do the next chapter sometime tomorrow.))**_


	11. The Q & A

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( now to the question and answer section lol ))_**

He sat once more looking around waiting for the inevitable questions, he could see each member of this family processing the information he flooded them with. He was surprised when the large one Emmett spoke up, this was not an expected source from what he has learned watching the family.

_" Ok I get the whole weird chosen thing, at least I think I do but whats the deal with being called kitten then?"_

Pedo was about to answer when the blond looked at him astounded and snapped.

_" Thats it, out of all the information he just gave us and thats the question you ask?"_

Pedo smiled he knows a couple when he sees one, and she obviously wears the pants in that relationship. He held up his hands to forestall any further questions.

_" That was the name Nathan called her by, it would have been a very strong memory, probably stronger than anything else at the time. She had left with Zev to take time away and mourn on the anniversary of Nathans loss. He would have been heavy on her mind, and that was what probably caused her to remember that name, their bond was very strong and very special."_

He waited knowing there would be more questions, there were always more questions than answers to anything. Rosalie, the blond was the next to ask a question, unsurprisingly it was one a woman would think to ask.

_" So far you have said her sworn were you and two other men, is that the way it goes. I mean a female chosen collects male sworn and vice verse?"_

Pedo held back a laugh from her earlier reaction to Emmett he knows better than to laugh at her she is very like Mi'hana.

_" No, it's not that exactly but most chosen and sworn are male, the only plausible explanation for this of course is because men can spread their genes faster than women. With the rarity of chosen and sworn this would be beneficial to the species. Though we are not sure how it would work since the genetic spark that creates a sworn or chosen can skip generations to the point where the family has no idea what the child is. Deja has two female sworn Mi'hana and Amallia, it was surprising for her to find two most chosen may find only one female sworn it's rare enough that they will most likely never find a female sworn."_

Carlisle seemed intrigued, there were sure to be many more questions from his avenue once he has had the time to research the issue. Alice was the next to ask a question the woman was smaller than anyone he knew even smaller than Amallia.

_" I get all that but why can't I get even a glimpse of her future she's basically human so i should be able to see her?"_

Pedo looked down at Deja still curled in his large arms, he had the answer to this one.

_" Most likely you cannot see it because the sworn are said to be more and less than human. With her ability she would have been unconsciously deflecting your sight to protect herself. She wouldn't have known if you were friend or foe her defenses would have been in place."_

Deja shifted slightly a sign that she will come awake soon, he has spent so many years with her that he knew her patterns. The kind and compasionate voice of Esme breaks into his enraptured study of his chosen.

_" You mentioned that she had a sworn that was like us and they she said he was in Europe. I don't understand how she would know where he was without you knowing him, at least one of you should know him."_

Pedo looked very confused, this was the part where he sounded like a crazy bugger in need of a nice quiet room.

_" This will sound crazy and unbelievable, even in present company, but he is from the last time she was alive. She has said that she can remember being born as a chosen before, and that he was her sworn then. She has been trying to reach him since she was aware of what she was but something is interfereing with her connection to him. She can tell he is in Europe, but the where of it is undefined, she is quite frustrated about it all."_

Alice piped up once more, the little thing made him exhausted just watching her flit about.

_" Whats his name then i could see him I know I could cause he's one of us. I could at least help out I mean I know I've had my differences with her, but that was only because she was fashion challenged and refused help."_

Pedo laughed quietly, Deja hated shopping and fashion Mi'hana was always after her about her clothes.

_" Many have tried all have failed she hates to shop and hates anything thats not jeans and a plain shirt or hoodie. As to his name I can't remember she has only said it once that I know of, we can ask her when she wakes up."_

Nahuel had been quiet watching the sleeping girl, wanting her back in his arms so that he could keep her safe. A part of his mind was listening and so a few questions did occur to him.

_" What are the chosen for, I mean there has to be some purpose to them and people like yourself the sworn? Is it possible for a sworn to resist the connection, I mean it seems like slavery in a way."_

Pedo rumbled low in his chest at the last comment not liking the correlation the boy used, a hand slapping him on the chest stops the noise imediately. He looked down to see a pair of sleepy and annoyed hazel eyes looking back at him, Deja never did wake up well. She turned in his arms then squirmed away to sit on the couch next to him. Her voice is a welcome sound to Pedo though to the others it's something new and surprising she had not spoken in all the time she had been here.

_" He wouldn't know what the chosen are I doubt anyone besides myself and two others alive today know. As for our purpose, we are catalysts, and change makers, many chosen have done world altering things. Siddhartha and Ghandi were both chosen as was I am ashamed to admit, Hitler and Stalin. Thankfully the later two did not have sworn with significant gifts, so their destruction was limited. Many religions somewhere have mention of us if you know where to look, to this day the Vatican looks for the chosen. __The sworn are the protection of the chosen, they will do anything for their chosen, go anywhere with them. There have been sworn that have suicided as a means to break the bond. If the chosen does not leave quick enough when coming in contact with a sworn, the bond will form and death is the only means to break it. I tried with Pedo to prevent the bond, I obviously failed but I have gotten better since then. Now only a sworn with a strong ability will be caught by what I am. There is something similar I think to the way the wolven imprint on a mate or the way your kind have only one true mate, that is similar to the bond between the sworn and the chosen. I don't have all the answers I'm afraid, though I do know that we are a mixture of things more so than what Nessie is. This makes us more and less than human and takes our shadow from us, it's not an easy answer the histories of what we are were lost in antiquity."_

Deja blinked owlishly at everyone her eyesight is still so blurry though it is getting clearer everyday.


	12. Before It's Too Late

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( this chapter is craptacular sorry))_**

The week had passed rather quickly and with each passing day her memories grew stronger though her mind still shuddered away from certain things. She was always amused by the fun Pedo and Emmett were having they were kindred souls, though the wrestling matches did get out of hand, she could tell Pedo was being careful not to beat the large vampire all the time. The feeling of an urgency was getting stronger within her the tsunami of emotion would soon come crashing down on her and she had to make the call soon before the wave broke over her. Rising from her bed that morning she knew it was time, feeling the bond with her sworn she knew where they were, she could sense them slowly moving closer to where she was now. Walking down she merely shook her head when Esme offered her breakfast in her calm soothing voice. Speaking was still not a top priority for her right now, if she talked too much the screaming would start and the tidal wave would crash over her before he could get here. Walking out to where Pedo and Emmett were playing football she waited for a break in the action, when Pedo caught the ball and looked her way she merely held out her hand, he would know what she wanted.

Pedo could feel the rising intensity within his chosen she was keeping the madness at bay trying to hold it back. When he saw her holding out her hand he dug in his pocket and placed a cellphone in her hand. She dialed a number, he already new who it would be she spoke two words when the phone was answered. Once she hung up he watched her waiting for her to make the other calls but instead of calling the others she handed him back the phone and walked off into the forest.

Deja had walked for a long time her stride eating up the distance, taking her further from the kind family that have been sheltering her. She could eventually hear the sound of a waterfall, the roar of plummeting water called to her this would be the place for her to find her peace. Sitting on the wet stone she cleared her mind slowing her breathing and letting herself drift on the wind. Her breathing slowed as did her heart, a breath or two a minute a heart beat or three in the same time frame. Calm cool she focused on Europe and reaches for him calling to her sworn, she can feel him there is a haze covering the connection but he's there muted. She speaks his name an exhalation of sound, she can feel a spark along the bond. She tries to remain calm and push her excitement away, stretching herself to her current limit to reach him again.

_" Canin"_

The spark is there again weak but there she lost the connection when her physical ears registered a presence near her. Opening her eyes she can see Nahuel crouched nearby watching her with worried eyes. She can see it so clearly now her contact however fleeting with Canin made it so obvious. Her eyes hold a galaxy of pain as she looked at him, her mind can only scream out in denial, _~ Not another one.~_

_" I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner, I'm sorry but I think it's too late."_

She stood and walked away back to the house to find Pedo they had to leave now today and hope it wasn't too late hope that she wouldn't separate someone else from their loved ones because of what she was. The moment she walked into sight Pedo looked up, just from the look on her face he knew. Jasper was outside in an instant with Alice by his side, he could sense her devastation her shield was slipping her emotions leaking out.

_" What is it, whats happened, why can Alice see you leaving?"_

Pedo walked into the house to pack a small bag of things they would need, they would travel light but fast. He could sense her crushing guilt down the line of their bond and it made him want to weep. Knowing that letting himself give into those feeling would just backlash on her made him stop and correct his thoughts. The bag was packed quickly they didn't need more than a couple of changes of clothes and something to carry them in. He looked up hearing a sound, Esme stood in the doorway looking like he had just ate a baby in front of her.

_" We have to go I'm sorry, someone is bonding to her and she does not want that, it nearly kills her to have another person make the oath knowing that she is destroying another family. I thank you and your family for all you have done for us especially for her, but we must go. "_

He walked past the gasping woman hating this part of what they are, leaving is always the worst part of being what they are. He doesn't want to leave Deja by herself for long he knows that she is blaming herself for this. As he walked outside he can hear her trying to explain to Alice and Jasper the reasons for their questions.

_" I'm sorry it's my fault, I didn't understand what it was until now I was so stupid but it's been a long time sonce something like this has happened. Nahuel is a sworn, if I go now perhaps he will be alright, if I get away now it may end the process."_

Deja hurried over seeing Pedo is all ready she knows Hikaru will come to Forks looking for them after her call but she can't stay here now. She watched Pedo shift into his bear form and climbs onto his back, he sped off into the forest covering miles in less than a minute. She can feel the fragile link to Nahuel it starts to pull taunt if they can keep going always keep ahead then it will snap, he will be free of the need to make that oath. They have crossed over into the territory of the wolves and soon the large beast run beside the huge bear an escort that is not entirely friendly. They leave the pack of wolven behind and travel farther up country this area strikes a note of panic in her, this is where she lost Zev. She should have been paying closer attention but her grief made her sloppy, the impact knocked her right off of Pedo's wide back and onto the ground. She can hear Pedo bellow out angrily, hear the smack of bodies hitting trees and smell the tang of iron rich blood. She looks up into the eyes of the thing she fears the most, he's found her again she closes her eyes not wanting know. Two enraged roars break through her mind as the one standing over her is pulled away and two careful and familiar arms wrap around her absorbing her panic and pushing her behind a solid wall of enraged sworn, she doesn't know who the second person was but she is grateful that Pedo wil have help, she whispers the name of her savior a recognition of what he means to her.

_" Hikaru"_


	13. Nahuel

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( This took a while to plan out in my head and I didn't get it right but here it is anyway since I hate making people wait. ))_**

They were fighting so hard, she didn't join in but kept looking for the most dangerous one of the other's sworn. She knows that none of hers can deal with that thing, if Canin were here it would be different but he's not, so it falls to her. A movement to her left drew her attention and there it stood, a sweet faced young man no more than fourteen, a deadly creature one of the last of it's kind. She watched it spring at her second defender, she watched Nahuel crash to the ground under it, the thing fights ever closer going in for the kill, for the bite that will end even a vampires life. She charged at the two catching the boy in the side and ramming her shoulder into his diaphragm. The thing has let go of Nahuel, She stared it down her eyes glared at the boy until he backed away in fear. She took off into the forest after him when he ran, this was her fight now and he would die today. This creature gave the other chosen his means of killing off the other chosen this was his ace in the hole. Once the boy realizes that he can't shake her off he stops and faced her with a dark growl, his true nature was showing as the color of his eyes shift to molten gold.

_" You've broken the law of your kind, you'll die for it if not by my hand than another. Face me with pride you stinking coward, it's only death you've dealt it now taste it."_

She move quickly at the boy knowing that if he completes the change that it will be too late his blood has been diluted, he seems to be at least half human. The child is quick, he moves away but she is able to grab onto him just the same, her mind rebels a part of her somewhere screams at the horror of taking a life. She ignored that voice and trips the child causing him to fall to the ground with her at his back, he is strong and manages to buck her off but not before she pulls the pocket knife he had away from his jeans and into her hand. Her back stung as she hit a tree, the bark cuts slivers into her skin, shaking her head she stood the boy was coming at her this time. She holds the knife ready knowing that she will have one chance to hit the vulnerable spot, she curses as Nahuel rams into the boy before he can get close. The Idiot didn't know what he was getting into, this was not a simple wolven or vampire to fight with, a bite from the boy and he will die slowly and painfully unless someone can get the antidote.

_" Stop it go back to the others before you get killed, let me handle this I know what I am doing return to your family before it's too late."_

Nahueljust shook his head at her but the damage had been done the creature whips it's head in and bites the your halfbreed. She screams out her denial of the truth, running over she plunges the small thin blade into the opening where the spine meets the skull. With his brainstem severed the boy dies now there are even fewer of his kind left, she pushed him off Nahuel and looked at the damage. A single bite to the shoulder, but the wound will not heal it foams and the hybrid begins to scream. The boy had been a Mercari, or at least he had the blood in him, they were a race that the vampires had hunted down and wiped out over ten thousand years ago. The Mercari had a bite that was deadly to all creatures, their venom was toxic to vampires it prevented the conversion of ingested blood into venom. A few of the Mercari were able to alter their form after selective breeding with human females, the blood was no longer pure but the venom was still deadly to the other races. She quickly began to hack at the boys chest with the knife, the antidote to the venom was in a gland by the heart if she could mix it with her blood it would stop the death even if it did not stop the pain. She was not making much progress and so she began to scream for Pedo and Hikaru hoping that the battle was done that someone could help her save Nahuel. A pair of cold hands grabbed her stopping her motions and trying to get the knife free, she was not strong enough to fight off the stone grasp so she lost the battle for the knife. Her voice came out in broken sobs as Nahuel continued to scream in agony while his own life fluids turned toxic to his system.

_" N..no we have...to get....to.. heart, ..st..stop the...poison.... help ..me.. save him"_

Those same cold hands began the task of opening the chest ripping apart the ribcage to expose the still dead heart of the boy. She points to the tiny greenish gray sack against the left side of the heart, watching the talented surgeons hands excise the gland without mangling the heart too badly. She was quick to grab the gland and look about there stood the worried and angry faces of his family, she knew his screams were tearing them apart. She forces herself to calm down and pushes her pain and panic back into a deep well in her mind, it can be dealt with later.

_" We have to get him back I can't make the anti-venom here, please hurry he doesn't have a lot of time. "_

She can feel Pedo and Hikaru coming closer so when a pair of Strong lean arms lift her she stays calm. Hikaru races off after Emmett who carries the slight form of Nahuel, she should have left sooner it was so careless of her not to see not to know. Once they return to the house of wood and glass she begins the process of making the anti-venom, mixing fresh forest plants into the bowl and grinding it all in with the gland from the boys heart. When all is ready she is quick to cut her hand ignoring the dual hiss from her sworn, she mixes her blood with the mess and walks over to where the family stands helpless about the still screaming and writhing Nahuel. She is quick to pour the concoction down the hybrids throat hoping she was not too late. Hikaru is quick to grab her away from the angry family, he has been her savior in more ways than one, she watches as slowly the foaming of the wound subsides. The screaming and thrashing continue the pain will not go away fast it will be days before he will be comfortable once more.

_" I'm sorry I did not know he had followed me until it was too late, I tried to get away before the bond was cemented, sometimes this will break it. I had no intention of getting your family involved in this, that is why I had to leave so quickly. He will live i can tell you that, but it will be days before this has run it's course and he will need to feed as soon as he wakes. "_

She turns and walks into the waiting arms of Hikaru, he blankets her in his shielding presence while carrying her deep into the woods. She waits until he squeezes her to let her know it is ok, that it will be safe for her to let it go here. She opens the lid on the abyss that holds her grief and pain, she cries and wails out her pain. The maelstrom of emotions is strong, but Hikaru keeps it all contained withing the shield of his arms and his ability. She is so grateful for him he can make it all be safe and alright again just by keeping her in his arms for a while. That was his gift his ability to take her pain her guilt her anger, all her emotions into himself and neutralize them without the pain effecting him. She gasps as down the link she has to Canin she can feel a raging fire, he can sense her pain and it is finally getting through to him beyond the barrier. She can almost touch him in her mind almost push through the hazy but it is gone so quick, blocked once more by whatever or whoever keeps him bound.

_**(( nope not at all how I wanted it to read but oh well here it is anyway ))**_


	14. The Storm

***Sigh* Twili no Mine, just voices in my head mine *end sigh***

**_(( lol as someone pointed out in the reviews the last chapter was crap, my words not theirs, so this one may or may not be better. ))_**

Hikaru had kept her within his arms and his shield as her emotions waged, the torrent of pain and grief had to be contained. If he were not with her and the emotions would have broke loose it would have effected everyone within a ten mile radius. Her self hatred would have caused may within that area to harm themselves, so he held on and helped her release while keeping others safe. Deja was catatonic in his embrace her eyes glazed over, her mouth barely open, only her frantic breathing and racing heart betrayed her distress. He looked up when the blond came into view, his protective instincts making him hold tighter to his chosen, they were not wrong these instincts the bitch proceeded to unleash words like bile at them.

_" What the hell a member of our family lies back at home screaming in unimaginable pain and your comforting this useless creature, it's her fault. She brought this here, we should have just dropped her off at a hospital the moment we found her. "_

Hikaru was a man of few words but when he did speak people listened, Pedo and the other big guy soon appear behind the enraged blond. Pedo looks at Hikaru and blanches knowing that whatever comes next will not be pretty. It's hard to piss off Hikaru but the one thing that will do it every time is bad mouthing their chosen, he tries to intervene before things get ugly.

_" Emmett you need to get her out of here now man, he's not someone she wants to piss off trust me. If she makes him let go of Deja we are all gonna pay for it and no matter how tough you seem your not strong enough to deal with what he's holding in his arms."_

The stupid bitch just had to open her mouth, she just had to spew more bile onto the situation, things were only gonna get ugly from here on out..

_" What he's holding in his arms is a useless antique that should be put down like a rabid dog. It's her fault that this happened, he followed after her because of what she is what she did to him and now he's suffering and maybe dying."_

Pedo quickly starts to back up knowing that Hikaru, is not going to take that kind of talk from Rosalie. He throws an apologetic look at Emmett before he runs off hopefully he can get to the rest of the Cullens to warn them. He skids to a stop as he comes threw the door, just in time it seems.

_" Brace yourselves all hell is about to break loose, the great empty headed idiot you call Rosalie just poked the badger with a spoon."_

Jasper was the first to feel it, he grabbed his head and fell to the ground howling in pain followed by Edward. None of the family was safe from the overwhelming emotions, even Pedo was dropped to the ground with the grief and pain. Bella was doing her best to shield her family but every time she fought and got her shield up another wave would hit battering it down, not all the way but enough to keep the family on their knees in emotional torment. The raging storm of emotion cut off less than a minute after it began but it was enough either way.

The cause of that pain was Hikaru, once Rosalie said that Deja should be killed he snapped, his instincts raged at him to protect his chosen but the logical analytical part of his mind was already planning the attack. His voice is a velvet caress along their ears, soothing and calming a deceptive allure against what will come next. His brown eyes blaze with a mixture of rage and indignation, he stands tall still holding Deja within his embrace as he faces the snide and callous vampire.

_" You think she isn't suffering you think yours is the only pain that matters? You know nothing of pain, nothing of suffering, with every one of us that dies a part of her goes with them. She keeps her pain and grief locked away because if she let it loose without me here it would consume every living thing within a ten mile radius. Can you imagine all the suicides human and animal that could result, no of course you can't because the fact that someone else's pain might matter is alien to you. Well let me help you understand let me give you a lesson in pain, in what it means to suffer. "_

He sets Deja down and the momment he removes his arms and breaks the shield, both Rose and Emmett drop like a stone. Emmett was in mid lunge to protect his mate a useless gesture now he can only crawl towards her as the storm of loss and self loathing rages within and around him. The feelings are cut off abruptly as the man lifts the still lost girl into his arms once more. He cannot even move to attack his body is still stunned from the pain, he can talk though and in true Emmett fashion he blurts out.

_" Damn why can't Jasper do that how cool would it be to walk into Volterra and drop them all like flies? Even better the pranks we could pull on the others would be priceless, ok Rose remind me to never let you piss him off again."_

**(( ok so another horrible chapter but now i can get past the fatty outter layer and move to the meat of the story, the stage is set lets start the play))**


	15. Fear

***I don't own twilight thank the gods... Why would I be happy not to own it? simple crazy fan girls and boys scare the hell outta me***

_**(( Ok back to the meat of the story now that Ive done a horrible job of throwing in the bad guy and putting out Hikaru's purpose. ))**_

The pain was better the emotional tempest had blown itself out and she was feeling whole again. The loss still hurt like a constant hole in her soul but she no longer felt like she was drowning in an abyss of misery and pain. Opening her eyes she found a tense face off between the angry Cullens and her sworn, the answer was easy it was always easy with Hikaru being with her, she turned to look up into his blue eyes.

_" What did you do Karu, and before you try to deny it remember I know you and if you don't tell me Pedo will."_

Hikaru still held her tight in his arms, this was the ultimate in contentment for him, he always felt best when holding onto his chosen. He smiled wickedly down at her not at all repentant for his actions.

_" I may have let you go for a moment after some rather cutting remarks from the blond bitch over there."_

Deja rolled her eyes, it's not like he wasn't used to women like Rosalie hell Mi'hana was just as bad if not worse. She gave a apologetic look to the Cullens before reaching up and yanking on his long blond ponytail, His head bent till she could look him in the eye why did all her sworn have to be so tall?

_" Karu you will apologize now I don't care what she said, you deal with Mi'ha all the time, So thats not an excuse. I swear Karu these people have been nothing but good to me since they found me, considering i broke into their home and ruined their stuff with all the blood you could be a little grateful."_

Hikaru looked at the angry Cullens and sighed he really hated it when she treated him like a naughty child, she did have a point Mi'hana was much worse than Rosalie.

_" My humblest apologies I should not have acted as I did but saying that my chosen should be put down like a rabid dog did provoke me. I only meant to emphasize that she was feeling horrible about what happened."_

Esme ever willing to be forgiving and not have conflict smiled offering to let things go, her voice was quiet and full of compassion as she in turn looked at Rosalie in disapproval.

_" We understand you were provoked but we had no idea what had happened until Pedo explained it even if he did warn us."_

Deja frowned counting the Cullens numbers and a sick feeling began to churn in the pit of her stomach.

_" Where's Nahuel the pain he was in should be over now, I'm sorry he had to suffer like that this was the reason i tried to leave so he wouldn't get caught up in all of this. It's to late now and I regret that more than i can tell you it was not my intention to bleed for him but it was the only way to get the cure into him."_

She met Edwards strangely knowing stare and quickly errects the barriers of her mind the sneaky one could hear her when she was not careful. There was a overwhelming sense of relief at having made a better connection to Canin, now she can tell even more clearly where in Europe he is. Somewhere in the Mediterranean her first and always sworn waited something was still interfering with their connection but it is stronger now than it was.

_"Nahuel is out hunting he woke up about nine hours ago and was ravenous, his venom was dangerously low. He told us what happened who was the other man there the one who was standing over you when he arrived?"_

Deja shudders at Carlisle's question this is not a story she is happy to tell, Hikaru quickly wraps her in the security of his arms.

_" That was.. well i called him Frog he used to be a very close friend of mine, but something went very wrong. He became infatuated with me, I have had a reasonably good relationship with all the other chosen we are so few but I am the only female so they were all very curious. There was nothing special to warn me about him, nothing out of the ordinary, I met each one separately and it was nothing big. Then he got strange possessive almost we were good friends at the time and would hang out and our sworn always got along really good. This is always important since sworn will go to war against each other for their chosen, but nothing like that happened. He started to get worse and I informed him that he needed to back off that I was already with someone else, I had had a strong bonding with my Sworn Nathan for years. Soon after that Nathan was killed while on a trip, I was so lost at the time I don't think about it often now if not for Hikaru i would not have survived the loss, Hikaru became my sworn at that time. I went into seclusion my sworn scattered but Hikaru, Pedo and Zev were with me, news was so very slow to reach us in the place we went it wasn't until my friend Ami mentioned it that i knew Two chosen had been killed and their sworn with them it was unthinkable. I was stupid not to know at that time but I just didn't see or didn't want to see. I met up with Frog again wondering if he had heard anything, thankfully i went with all of my sworn."_

A low growl eminated from deep in one of the vampires chests, a terrible sound a low vibration of violence.

_" He did it this Frog he was the one that killed them."_

Emmett was so very angry by this the tale was hurting her just to tell it even he could see that though with Hikaru's arms around her they felt nothing. This tale made him angry made him eager for a fight against this Frog.

_" Yes it was him, he was talking to me so concerned about my withdrawl and full of compassion, then it changed. He was talking about how we were supposed to be together how I was supposed to be his and that we would cleanse the world that there would be no more chosen save us and all the sworn would be ours. I started to panic he scared me like I had never been scared before he had gripped my arms so tightly and was holding on to me. It was not an experience I want to go into detail about but my sworn they felt my distress and they fought to get me out to get me away. I have the most sworn right now they seem to flock to me where ever I go, the histories say that this is because a female chosen is much sought after and needs greater protection, it seems to be very true in my case. I freeze up like a coward when ever he is near me now if he ever catches me again I'm not sure what will come of it but i cannot join his crazy scheme. "_

She just shakes her head as she hears the door open, in a flash hard warm arms pull her from Hikaru's sheltering embrace and cuddle her gently but firmly against a granite chest.

_" What's wrong I can feel your stressed, what happened, it's ok I don't blame you no one blames you."_

Deja can only look at Hikaru wide eyed from Nahuel's grasp, he should not have been able to sense her emotions from within Hikaru's shield. Suddenly Pedo's head comes up and he groans,  
he looks agrieved about something.

_" Oh now here comes trouble, the others are on their way Deja and they are fairly close if we run now maybe we can escape Mi'hana's acid tongue."_

_**(( Ok so I have a strange question running through my mind and a possible story to go with it you'll have to tel me if you want me to write it or not. I have been wondering what would happen to Identical twins if one was changed and the other was not, it's commonly thought that identical twins share a psychic type of bond but how would one being changed effect them? Thats the idea should I write it or no?))**_


	16. Again

_**I don't own twilight thank the gods... Why would I be happy not to own it? simple crazy fan girls and boys scare the hell outta me**_

**(( Here comes Trouble ))**

Deja stood up quickly looking a bit frazzled, it's the first time any of the Cullens saw her like that. She stood up and Pedo and Hikaru followed her both of them looking much harassed, a confused Hikaru stood as well after a moment.

_" Time to go, you've all been nothing but nice to me and well Mi'hana can be difficult in the best of times. We are just gonna head out then umm I'll just.."_

Her apology was stopped by the voice of a pissed off young woman standing in the door. The girl wasn't very imposing looking medium height, an average weight, her hair was sable brown and fell to her shoulders. Green eyes looked At them all before turning back to Deja with a hint of contempt.

_" Leaving so soon Deja and we just got here too, really were you apologizing for me in advance again, I'm flattered. After all it's been so long and we were all just sooo worried about you when you dropped off the face of the earth. I don't even get a simple hello, not a Hana I missed you I'm so sorry for making you all worried and nearly getting myself **KILLED!**I can't believe you De...oomf mmrrph aruph mph"_

A wickedly handsome young man had grabbed the enraged girl from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. His hair was a sandy color with hints of red, while his eyes were a pale blue. Once Mi'hana started to struggle he was quick to pull her against him and wrap his arm around her middle to secure her arms. His voice as he leans down and speaks in her ear is like warm thick chocolate, Mi'hana's only response is to roll her eyes.

_" Now now little flower is that very nice, she was ill you know that Pedo told us about it. Your being very rude and these nice vampires were kind enough to help her, what will they think of your behavior. Now be a good girl and either play nice or shut the hell up"_

He released the still angry young woman and walked over to give Deja a big hug squeezing her tight and leaning his head against her neck. His voice is not so smooth and suave as he talks in her ear, he sounds relieved and angry.

_" Never again you hear, he's still out there and we will not lose you any of us, so just deal with it alright. You want to grieve fine take Hikaru for a walk but no more of this running off to where we can't get to you in time."_

Deja hugged him to her, each of her sworn were so different but they all were family, they would all gladly die for the other. Just as she was letting him go another sarcastic and acidic voice piped right in, she should have known that one wouldn't be able to keep silent.

_" So now she's bringing even more humans into our home when will it end, why the hell is she even still here. She was just about to leave well then go keep going don't let the door hit you and all that."_

Rosalie's voice didn't seem to bother anyone but Hikaru, though Esme frowned at the blond in displeasure. Deja merely shook her head and looked at Nahuel who seemed intent on sneaking up behind his sister, she caught his eye and shook her head, that was not the right answer.

_" Yes well your probably right, we were just leaving, i thank all of you and I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. Esme you've been nothing but a caring person and you were very generous well almost all of you were about sharing your home till I was better. It is time for me to go I know where Canin is now and I need to go get him, so I have to collect my other two sworn and then we can all take a flight to the Mediterranean."_

Alice just gasped her eyes going blank as a vision struck her, everyone looked at her worried as jasper was keeping up the constant litany of 'what is it, what did you see'? Edward was the one to speak the word that had horror on all the faces of the Cullen's, Carlisle was staring at Deja with a strange look in his eyes.

_" The Volturi, he's with the volturi, this is not good you can't go there they'll kill you."_

A feral growl sounded from Nahuel, he was not going to let that happen ever, she wouldn't die not like that. When Carlisle asked his question they all stared by this time Alice had come out of her vision and she too heard.

_" You said his name was Canin, how would you know Canin he's been with them for over four hundred years. You're human you can't have lived that long, no matter what else you may be you are not four hundred years old."_

Deja shook her head this would be a long story one that would make her sound looney tunes but since they seem to know Canin.

_" I've known Canin all my lives since the first time I was born a chosen, the only thing I know for sure is that I always come back for him. Reincarnation is possible though for me it's different, I always come back a chosen. Canin is the reason for this having a Vampire sworn is rare and they always seem to suicide after their chosen dies. When my first chosen life was coming to an end I made Canin swear he would keep going I promised to find a way back to him. I always have each time I am born he knows and he comes to find me, all except this time. It's been five hundred and forty-six years since my last death, and while I can still feel him something is obscuring the connection, I can almost reach him then it's all hazy again. This last time when I was realeasing all my pain and grief the connection was so much stronger we made a breakthrough but something still holds him back. So since you know him tell me do you have any idea what that could be?"_

She knew the answers were here and once she had them she would go and get her sworn anyone who tried to stop them would get thier asses kicked between their ears. Carlisle spoke one name his voice an exhalation of reluctance to name the culprit, as if he didn't want her to know as if he wanted her to stay here safe.

_" Chelsea "_

**(( it's just gonna get weirder people just to wanr you i will also be writting that other story i talked about fairly soon I just need to hash out a few plot points.))**


	17. The Gangs All Here

**I don't own twilight thank the gods... Why would I be happy not to own it? simple crazy fan girls and boys scare the hell outta me**

**_(( Here comes Trouble A short chapter I know but it's just to finish up the sworn))_**

Deja nodded her head the froze as the sound of a car came nearer, she seemed to light up from the inside with anticipation. She hurried out the door and the next thing the Cullens heard was the happy squeal of an infant, Esme and Rosalie looked up immediately. They hurry to the door to see Deja lift a rather large baby out of the back seat of a long sleek looking car, the infant was chubby and patting Deja's face with her pudgy little hands. The child had dark mahogany colored hair with a reddish tint to it and pale pale blue eyes, the two vampires looked at the baby with longing Rosalie couldn't help but ask a wistful question.

_" You never said you had a baby why would you leave your child behind?"_

Deja looks up from the ecstatic infant and just shakes her head as a tall man in a business suit exits the drivers door of the car. Next to Deja stood a small girl with similar coloring to the man brown hair and eyes with a heart shaped face. A stunning young man exists the passenger side door he is tall with short black hair and stunning deep blue eyes. He smiles seeing the women, this causes Deja to pass the baby to the small girl walk up to the young man and rap him smartly on the nose with two fingers, like one would do to reprimand a puppy.

_" No, you behave yourself Naz I mean it they are taken and I will turn you into a eunich I swear I will."_

The smaller girl laughs quietly as the baby tugs on her hair, she glances up at the now fuming Rosalie and smiles her voice soft and calm.

_" Lira isn't Deja's baby she was Zev's little girl, but she's ours now she doesn't have anyone else. Deja's raised her like she was her own ever since Zev's wife died having her, with Zev gone she only has Deja. Would you like to hold her she's heavy but I doubt that will bother you and she really is a sweet baby, and oh I'm sorry I'm Amallia."_

Rosalie never able to pass up a baby rushes over and takes the little girl from Amallia, the baby happily pats Roaslies face and pulls her blonde hair. Deja just shakes her head and smiles, this is her family all but one are together now. She frowns thinking of Canin, she has to get a plan together and learn what she can of the volturi. With this in mind she looks at the Cullens, Esme and Rosalie are cooing over Lira and thats fine, the others watch as her sworn greet each other. The man in the business suit just watches it all with a bored expression, Sebastian isn't one of her sworn but since his little sister is he goes wheresoever she goes. Deja sighs and walks up to Carlisle, she has to get this done so that they can form a plan, Alice pulls Edward over as well the little clothes nazi knows something.

_" I need to know everything you can tell me about where Canin is and the people he is with, if I am going to get him back I have to be well informed so I can have a workable plan."_

Carlisle nodded his head and together with Alice and Edward they walked into the home and up to his office. They talked for hours Deja had many questions about the different members of the volturi and where their strengths and weaknesses lie. She knew she would have to call in a favor or two from friends she would need Lissa and Ami for this mission and Lafe if at all possible. She contemplated calling them but then decided against it, they both had families now and children so it was not right to involve them in her own knew it would come to war if Aro, whom she decided was the real leader of the Volturi, didn't want to play nice.

_**(( Ok so next chapter a battle plan then the seige of Volterra and of course I have to work out the Nahuel angle cause there gonna be some fun with that))**_


	18. The Plan

**I don't own twilight thank the gods... Why would I be happy not to own it? simple crazy fan girls and boys scare the hell outta me**

_**(( Insert the emperor's theme from star wars here ))**_

Deja had gathered her sworn in the forest, Lira was back at the Cullen home, she wasn't sure how she would get the baby away from Rosalie. That was a matter for another time for now they had a siege to plan, her newest sworn looked very worried poor boy didn't understand yet what he has joined.

_" The layout is a sort of labyrinth but we won't have to worry about that, they have a lure that they use to get food. Thats our entrance point we will slowly add ourselves to this gathering of sheep she will be collecting. We can't save all the humans they will gather but we will be able to at least protect enough of them. I'm going to have to put myself out or they will know I'm coming by Canin's reaction so Pedo will carry me in. There are two little ones we need to worry about a boy with the ability to cut off your senses, Zan he's yours I know how you like to play with peoples abilities. Mi'hana you'll love your part, the other little one is a female, the sadistic little creature causes pain. It's a mental attack so be on your guard but absorb and send it back at her, I'll be awake the moment we are in the heart of the citadel. I'll be augmenting and multiplying your talents, so it will be imperative you keep your focus and leave yourself open to me. Amallia your focus will be on keeping the protective bubble around the other humans, as long as they can't reach their food they should be distracted. "_

She glanced up at her frightened little sworn Amallia was usually left out of battles she just wasn't able to handle it. Mi'hana and Zan looked very eager for their parts and that was all to the good, they would have the top two defenses in the volturi to take out. With the defensive portion out of the way now comes the offensive, she knows everyones place but Nahuel's, he's too new to be of much use within the group.

_" Ok Naz and Pedo are the heavy hitters, but no one shifts unless it is absolutely necessary, that goes for everyone Zan. You two will be there to hold back the guard watch out for the big dark haired one called Felix he's their assassin. Hikaru I need your stealth, there is a little female that protects Aro she from what I've been told hides behind Aro and protects him. I need her away from him and your my best option for that. Don't hurt her she's a coward so just get her out of the way, I want to avoid a fight if possible I want to get Canin and leave without any blood spilled or pieces missing."_

She knew that he would ask no one likes being left out, and as she suspected here came the question she was dreading. There was only one real place for him and she wasn't sure how well he would be able to carry it out.

_" What about me then what can I do to help, I'll do anything for you just tell me what you need."_

Nahuel watched her with worshipful eyes, this is something she had to get used to with the newly sworn, they all look at her like she's something to be worshipped. Eventually they get over it she tends to encourage that not liking to be worshipped,  
things are much smoother when they are partners instead of god and disciple.

_" I need you Nahuel to locate the one called Chelsea and neutralize her I don't care if you have to rip her head off and toss it out a window she has to be incapacitated."_

Now that the easy part was out of the way she looked from one face to the other they could feel there was something more, something they wouldn't like.

_" Now for the bad news, Frog is still out there and he's not going to let us go easily, we're going to have to get by him first. I know all of you were able to get here just fine but this was only because Pedo, Hikaru and Nahuel gave him a major set back. I Managed with help to kill the Mercari sworn so he's weaker now his advantage is slight, be on your guards he will attack again before we get there. He knows that if I get to Canin that he will be in great danger, Canin will destroy him. I know that once we have Canin that things will be strange for a while, he's not the easiest person to get along with and he will be very territorial about me at first. Try and be understanding and I will make sure he gets over it as fast as possible, you are all my sworn and are all equal in my eyes remember that always I love you all."_

This was cause for a hug fest they each passed her around, Hikaru was always so formal and so he was the first to go down on one knee and start the oath. She hated this part the oath wasn't even in a language any of them understood but they all new it. Nahuel was the last to bend his knee his voice was sure and strong as he said the words for the first time. Deja just stood there looking uncomfortable she hated this part the being knelt to and the swearing was very difficult for her though she knew that if she stopped them they would be upset.

_" Fell better now? Alright lets go I have to blackmail Sebastian into keeping Lira while we do this he's not going to be happy. I swear Amallia your brother is worse than an angry badger sometimes, at least we won't have to explain our plans to the Cullen's since they will already know."_

She turns and glances to a tree where Alice was hiding, she knew that if Alice heard them then Edward the mind reader was passing the knowledge on.

_**(( Now a word from our sponsor, ok not really ))**_


	19. Tragedy

**I don't own twilight only the non-twilight related parts**

_**(( ooh look who woke up welcome back Muse O'mine so nice of you to join us. ))**_

Things don't always go as we plan in life, any general worth his salt will tell you that. If you make a plan you better be prepared for it to fail, if not in total than in parts. These things are a cruel fact of life, one we are reminded of at our lowest times, such is this sad company. He watched as the old one held her close against his chest, she still had not awoken from whatever was done to her. Nahuel carried the quiet mousy girl Amallia on his back like you would a small child, her arms draped over his shoulder. They were betrayed their planning was solid but they did not count on their enemies working together.

Things had gone as planned they made it in easily walking with the milling throng of humanity bound for the slaughter. Deja was held tightly against Pedo's chest looking much as she does now, as if someone turned her off. Once they were all through the great doors they put the plan into action and it worked. The Volturi were equalized, that was when the attack came Frog her enemy and his sworn they slaughtered most of her sworn in the ensuing battle. Canin was found and his roar of protest seemed to rock the building to it's foundations. His power was immense it felt as if someone had turned the air around them so thick that even for the vampires it was hard to move. He was the one that saved Deja pulling her from the dead body of her enemy, he shouted at Nahuel to grab Amallia and to run and so he had.

Pedo was the last to go down in his bear form he was devastating the guard eventually the last remaining sworn of Frog was the one to kill him. Of Hikaru there was no sign so perhaps he was still alive that would give her four instead of three. Every now and again they would stop so that Canin could try to get her to drink or eat, Nahuel did the same for Amallia the one time he had offered to take Deja for a while Canin had nearly attacked him. They were close now to where his family lived and to where Amallia's brother waited with the baby that was all that Deja had left of yet another dead sworn. The volturi could not track them Mi'hana had killed Demetri somehow, the air around her had grown so heavy you could almost see her spark. Demetri would not track an innocent soul ever again. His Ashes joined those of Jane and Marcus, the later seemed almost thankful to be burning and leaving this world. Caius would forever be without an arm, Zan ripped it off and tossed it into the Pyre that was Marcus, Caius dealt him a death blow right after.

So here they were before the glass wall of the Cullen home the survivors of the war, no clear winners or losers, just those alive. Bella had to tug more than once to get him to release his burden, he had been carrying her for so long. Carlise was the only one to even go near Canin, the anchient seemed to be aggressively protective of his own burden.

_" Canin, you know me it's Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor bring her inside let me make sure she isn't hurt. I've tended her before I won't hurt her you have my word, please she is probably cold come inside and she can warm up you can stay with her."_

Canin seemed to relax and reluctantly follow Carlisle inside with Deja, he was wary of the others but his need for her health and safety won out this time. Nahuel was wrapped in the loving embrace of his family, left to tell them the sad tale of their fallen friends. Aro was the only one of the triad to go unscathed, when things were looking bad he disappeared, no one was very surprised. This would mean great upheaval in the Vampire world, the Volturi were weak now vulnerable, the peace will be over. All of this was important but Nahuel was concentrating on one thing only the sound of Carlisle's voice from upstairs.

_**(( So it was short but it had to be next will be either interesting or not I have no Idea my darn muse went on vacation without me to Fiji but it's back now I hope))**_


	20. Plans?

**I don't own twilight only the non-twilight related parts**

_**(( Ah how the progression of things slow down when you are sick. ))**_

_" I can find nothing physically wrong with her, her heart rate and breathing are all normal her blood pressure is low but even that from what i have seem before is normal. She is in there Canin and when she is ready she will come out again we have to keep her alive until she finds her will to go on once more. Be strong my friend we will find a way to reach her, humans are unique creatures in their ability to cope with tragedy, perhaps she just needs this time away to come to terms with her great loss. "_

Canin listened to Carlisle's words, clinging to the meaning behind them knowing that now he must wait again for his chosen to return. He has seen this before the backlash of so many bonds being severed by death it will take such a long time for the healing to run it's course. Then there is the deeper meaning in all this the adjustments her body will have to make to the absorbed abilities of her fallen sworn. His chosen was always the special one always the sacred one in his never ending world, always she came back to him always this strong devotion. He would bring the remaining sworn to stay near her always at least two of them to guard her to comfort her with their proximity. Touch as with an infant is very important to her now, he knows the fourth one still survives and still hunts the last remaining enemy. Aro may think he had escaped but what hunts him now will be his death, the sworn called Hikaru will end the threat to their chosen so that she may be free.

_" We will wait, thank you my friend could you have the others brought here with us, having them near will comfort her and perhaps she and the little female will eat. You have done so much for her I am in your debt always for this should you need me call upon me and I will come to aid you. Our world is in for a great turning now that the Volturi are brought low and the greedy chosen has be destroyed, I would suggest you and your family move to some far secluded spot to be free of the chaos that is coming."_

Carlisle nodded his head knowing his family would have heard those words, as he moved to open the door there stood a worries Nahuel holding the frail human girl in his arms. He reaches out a hand to rest it on the shoulder of his newest son knowing what he is going through now is a horrible ordeal. Nahuel only has eyes for the somnambulant creature lying catatonic on the couch, his family must decide where to go and whether they will take with them these broken creatures. He walks down the stairs and looks into the worried eyes of those he loves most his every loving and lovable Mate Esme, she is his world without her there would be nothing. Edward his first companion and yes his son, he needs them all Bella who completes Edward, and their daughter and even her wolf mate. Rosalie his broken girl and Emmett the strong eternal joker of the family, little Alice with her all seeing eyes and Jasper the emotional glue that binds them all into one. They had taken in Nahuel when asked wanting to give him the closure and peace he so needed from the guilt of his mothers passing. A mother he would forever love and forever abhor himself for killing to bring himself into this world, his father was truly to blame but still Nahuel felt that guilt like it were his own. Each member nodded knowing the silent question in their eyes each knowing that they will have to open the arms of the family not just to those upstairs but to the brother of Amallia and the small child who looks to Deja as a mother figure. After much deliberation it was decided that instead of going to Isle Esme where they would be undisturbed but have to go to the main land to hunt that they would go as far north as they could. Esme was already working on plans for their next residence this home would be special and very hidden, she would have to find the right company to dig and construt the underground talk was interrupted by the sound of car doors closing Sebastian had returned with the baby, come to see his broken little sister and the others.

Sebastian was apprehensive at the news he had received, like she had promised Deja had brought Amallia back to him. She never made the foolish promise to leave his sister unharmed but she always promised to bring her back to him alive, and so far she always has. He gave the sleeping baby over into the waiting arms of the stunning blond, his business mind was salivating at the money that could be made if she endorsed a product. What met his eyes when he entered the room upstairs was even to his cynical mind appalling, Amallia was curled on her side looking heartbroken, but the empty she'll that was once the force of nature he always thought of as Deja was worse. They had come to a grudging understanding him and this woman, she had a shrewd logical mind that he admired, enough compassion and empathy to balance out the other side of her nature. He was quick to scoop his sister into his arms where finally she let her emotions rage, the tearing sobs wracking her chest hurt him to hear but he knew that this was a part of the life that she had been drawn into. She would be better stronger for this experience, he nodded a greeting to Nahuel before glancing at the man that was the focus of this chaotic and sorrowful crusade.

_" So you were the focus of this death trip, you'll have to forgive me but it hardly seems worth it, they lost so much just to gain you. I am Sebastian and while I am not her sworn I am sworn to my sister so you'll have to deal with me being arround."_

Canin didn't seem to hear the man he passed Deja slowly gently into the arms of Nahuel and stood his voice rich with age and regret.

_" I must hunt watch over her halfling and do not let any harm come to her I will return as soon as I have found a meal."_

Sebastian watched the stiff old vampire launch out the window off to end someones or somethings life, he still hated that aspect of these creatures. On the flip side however there has been many a many and woman in the cut throat corporate world that he would have gladly have fed to one of these vampires and not felt a moments remorse. A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts as a small black haired head pokes in and the small girl Alice, asks for his help downstairs.

_**(( ok I leave it here till i can do the proper research on the tpye of home I want them to have... yes i know I take so long now to put up new chapters but then the muse she dries up when she thinks you all are bored with the story.))**_


	21. The Reeling

I don't own twilight only the non-twilight related parts

(( Ah how the progression of things slow down when you are working like a dog. ))

Sebastian walked down the stairs to see the yellow eyed family all looking at him with a strange range of expressions he chose to concentrate on the matriarch Esme first.

_" How can I help you, Alice has said you would need my expertise to aid you with something though I am not sure how I can manage that?"_

Esme was the one who spoke her eyes always held compassion as if she understood his feeling of helplessness where his sibling was concerned. She motioned to quickly drawn plans for a home someone had drawn he could see the plans read them well and visualize what she was trying to do. His interest was sparked as the subterranean house took shape on the paper this could be done and it could be done well since they did not need Air or warmth to live. Still there were provisions for food and heat and air in the cavern home something he was surprised by.

_" We need your help with this while we can do the work faster than humans can getting some of the more exotic parts will be difficult. Alice did a little research on your company and well you have the ability to get us what we need, we would like you and the others to come with us once everything is done. Alice has seen that horrible things will be unleashed and well we wanted you all to be safe at least since you will be needed to help heal the rift that will be left in the world when it's all said and done."_

Sebastian listened to the woman talk hearing her out reading the plans he could improve on them with certain things hydroponics had come a long way and geothermal energy could be used if they pick the right place to dig and put their home. He was amazed at the scope of things they were talking about but he could not just abandon his company either he heard the undertone of what was not said in her talk of what Alice saw he could almost hear the horror in her kind voice. He would build many of these places for his employees and their families to dwell and hide but first he would help the Cullens to make a safe heaven for his sister to rest and recuperate.

_" I'll help you but I would also like to use these plans to build other such installations, I am responsible for many people and I want those that I can help in my company to have a place to go just in case things get too ugly."_

Nahuel held Deja close to his chest hearing the talk downstairs he was more focused on keeping her safe and willing her to wake up. Seeing the Chosen in such a state was like knives to his heart it stung and burned in a slow deadly dance in his soul. Holding her so close also made a strange feeling almost like a tingling penetrate his bones like he was vibrating from the inside out. Something was going on, what exactly he was not sure of but he could almost recognize something different and new, it made him hold her all the more tighter. Nahuel was worried about her just as her other sworn were he was frantic to have her back and safe like she was before leaving for Italy. He knew that inside deep she was hiding trying to cope with the loss of those who had been with her for so long but those that were still here needed her as well. He spoke in the language of his mother a language he knew from birth begging her to come back from where ever she went promising that it would somehow be alright again, that he would help her be strong. Strangely enough it felt like he was reeling in a large and reluctant fish, he was pulling one way and whatever was at the other end was fighting hard to not be caught and pulled back. He was not Aware that Amallia had woken and was staring at him with a strange expression on her face, nor was he aware of Canin's return from the hunt. The ancient sat staring at the hybrid and could feel and see the battle he was unknowingly waging against his chosen, Deja was slowly losing the battle he could feel her coming back to the call of her sworn. Like a sirens song Nahuel's need of her and his voice was leading her back to them if ever reluctant on her behalf. Soon her eye lids fluttered and Canin had to resist the urge to snatch her away from the hybrid to bare his teeth in a feral snarl that declared his possession of the chosen one first above all others. His inner beast was extolling the endless snarl of 'mine' while he beat it back and won control, if the hybrid could call her back then he would not interfere and ruin the progress made.

Opening her eyes was the hardest of tasks seemingly so simple yet her reluctance made it all the more hard, color greeted her where once before her eyesight had not come to her upon the opening of her eyes now she could see. She had been floating in a place of if not peace at least numbness, somewhere she could slowly heal from her loss and her pain without her emotions swamping those around her. Time was meaningless there in the floating place but she felt someone calling to her the need was so strong, she had foolishly hoped that maybe another had survived the carnage to return to her. Reaching out to touch that sad little call she was at once caught and pulled toward the caller. She fought the pull like a wild horse fights a rope around it's neck but the caller was strong and she was eventually pulled back from the place she had found. A pair of amber eyes stared worriedly down at her with such a look of worry and loss that she could not find it in her to be angry. Here then was the face of her newest sworn the latest addition to her family but also the newest to join the Cullen family, she sighed wishing to return to that place of numbness and knowing he would only pull her back should she go there once more. He bond to this one was already so strong even without her knowing how it got that way, she would have to study it when she had the time. Opening her mouth she was going to ask about Hikaru but no sound passed over her lips, as once her sight had deserted her so now has her voice for the time being.


End file.
